1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prisoner restraints, and more particularly to a restraint for preventing prisoners from running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leg shackles and chains are well known. During the movement of prisoners by law officers, there are advantages to having a prisoner capable of walking. Usually a prisoner who is being guarded while walking from place to place, is handcuffed. However, when he is not handcuffed to a vehicle or to a custodial officer, occasionally a prisoner will run away and escape.
Although I am aware that there are such things as leg or ankle shackles, I am not aware that there has ever been a satisfactory arrangement to permit prisoners to walk comparatively freely, but prevent them from running. It is therefore an object of my invention to provide means for facilitating the walking of a prisoner but preventing him from running, and thus avoiding the ease with which prisoners are able to escape in many instances at present.